How to Annoy the living crap out of a Demigod
by imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

Call him Harry Potter

Call him a man-whore, because he couldn't man up and choose between Rachel and Annabeth

Ask him if Ariel is his favorite Disney movie

Ask him if he has ever met Ariel

Ask him if they a facebook friends

Make fun of him because he is probably the only 16 year old on the planet without a cell phone.

When he asks a question tell him ' I'll text you the deets! Oh wait you don't have a phone!'

Ask him how your goldfish from the first grade died

When he says he doesn't know demand that he brings him back to life

When he doesn't grant your wishes stomp on his foot and yell 'Stupid merman!'

Ask him if he's bi-polar

When Annabeth is around shout, 'Rachel kissed Percy! Rachel kissed Percy!'

Then whisper, 'And he liked it.'

Ask him what bra size he is

Ask him what bra size Annabeth is

And then say, 'oh wait I know.'

Call him fish face

Say his butt isn't as cute as yours

If he gets offended ask him if he is gay

Take his shield and throw into the lake and say, 'Go get it boy!'

**This was just something I randomly decided to do. But don't worry! I will update my other story. Promise. And I don't own Percy Jackson and friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase

1. Ask her why she's smart instead of stupid because she is a blonde

2. Tell as many dumb blonde jokes around her as you can

3. Ask her why her whole being must be so ironic

4. Flirt with Percy when she is around

5. If she confronts you about it tell her 'Your just jealous 'cuz I'm Smexy. That's smart and sexy which you can't be because your stupid!'

6. Insist that Percy is cheating on her with Ariel

7. Throw a book at her face and yell 'Even books hate you!'

8. Start a Prechel fanclub

9. Hold meetings in her cabin

10. Get all her siblings to join

11. Constantly ask her do your homework

12. When she says no say ' I thought you said you were smart!'

13. Ask her if she is a virgin in a very public place

14. If she waits more then two seconds to answer yell, 'She did it!

Annabeth and Percy did "it"!'

15. Spread rumors around that she has multiple personalities

16. Tell her how quickly people believed you

17. Demand that she sprout wings and fly like an owl

18. When she doesn't stomp on her foot and scream, 'Your nothing like Headwig!'

19. Whenever she is quietly reading a book come up behind her and yell 'SPIDER!'

20. Steal her dagger and say, 'Hey it belonged to a dead person anyway!'

**Yay! Annoyance! It's funny I could actually use these on a couple of my friends. Haha that'd be funny. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this! I do not own PJO. **


	3. Chapter 3

Nico di Angelo

1. Call him emo

2. Buy him a tickle me emo

3. Pull down his pants in a very public place

4. Steal his secret staff of Myth-o-Magic cards

5. Put hot pink die into his shampoo

6. Paint his nails pink while he sleeps

7. Yell, 'Believe in fairies, Nico! All you have to do is believe!'

8. Run up behind him, jump up on his back, slap his butt and yell, 'Getty up horsie!'

9. When he doesn't do so, stomp on his foot and yell, 'Your nothing like Chiron!'

10. Spit on him and say, 'Mangia che ti passa'

11. Bust out into singing high school musical songs

12. Laugh when he starts pull his hair out

13. Demand him to start singing the 'I love you' Barney song

14. When he starts to yell at you and go all diva on you, smack him across the face and yell, 'Bad emo!'

15. Make him watch 'the secret life of a American teenager'

16. Point and laugh at him when he gets hooked on it

17. Put his left hand in warm water while he's sleeping

18. Video tape him peeing himself

19. Give the tape to the Stoll brothers

20. Laugh at his face when the tape is uploaded to their blog

**This was very fun to write and I hope that you think it was funny. Nico is so adorable and I would love to prank him! I do own not PJO**


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia Grace

1. Steal her eyeliner

2. Write on her face, 'Thalico 4ever!' with said eyeliner

3. During lunch push Artemis/Zeus's and Hades table together

4. Whenever Nico and Thalia are together shout, 'Thalico moment!'

5. Make her go sky diving

6. Kiss her in front of Artemis

7. Call the hunters lesbians

8. Tell her she can't be a hunter because she is not a virgin

9. When she objects say, 'You don't need to lie. I saw it all.'

10. Say Percy is better than her

11. Come running up to her and hug her every time you and say, 'It's been so long!'

12. Hand her a razor blade and tell her to get started

13. When she starts to yell stomp on her foot and yell, 'Your nothing like Elmo!'

14. Put Taylor Swift songs on her Ipod

15. Snap her bra strap

17. Sing Barbie songs like, 'Be who you wanna be B-A-R-B-I-E Barbie girl'

18. Ask her how 'high' she is today

19. Run up to her, smack her across the face and yell, 'You can't have Nico! He's mine!'

20. Leave Barbie dolls in her room


	5. Chapter 5

Luke Castallen

1. Insist that he is really Luke Skywalker

2. Buy him the star wars the clone wars bed sheets

3. Come up behind him and say in a Darth Vader voice, 'Luke I am your father.'

4. Constantly ask him where Hon Solo is

5. Point and laugh, "Haha! Your dead!"

6. When he talks to you insist that you are a gangster and make him call you, "Brah!"

7. When he doesn't spit on him and say, "I'm in a gang, son!"

8. Ask him where his old buddy Kronos is

9. Ask him if he was ever gay

10. Even if he says no start spreading the rumor around

11. Set him up on a date with Nico

12. Feed them Italian food, in hour of his new Bo

13. In a very public place shout, 'Luke's incestuous! He did it with his sister Laya!'

14. Steal all of his underwear

15. Then say, 'Oh yeah. Whose the thief now? Sucka!"

16. Tell him to chillax when he gets angry

17. Pee on him if necessary **( but only if it's quiet! Hah inside joke. Sorry continue)**

18. Sing him the 'before he cheats song'

19. Video tape him singing in the shower

20. Post it on Travis and Conner's blog

**Okay! That was way to much fun to write! So was Thalia's. Hope you like it. R&R! I don't own PJO**


	6. Chapter 6

Grover Underwood

1. Inform him that he has an uncontrollable sex drive

2. When he asks you how you could possible know that say, 'Dude. The National Geographic channel.'

3. When he denies this say, 'It's okay. I see how you look at them.'

4. Ask him if having a furry butt works for him

5. Ask him, 'Since you satyrs don't wear pants, where is your…?'

6. Ask him what's it like to be dating a plant

7. Call him Goat boy and nothing else

8. Tell him your Percy's best friend, not him

9. Ask him what his kids would look like if he married Juniper

10. Ask him if he has been to neverland

11. Sneak up behind him and start clapping and yelling, 'Clap if you believe in fairies. Bring Tink back to life!'

12. Ask him if he is one of Peter Pan's lost boys

13. Walk up to him and say, 'Depression hurts. Viagra can help.'

14. Steal his cap

15. Then look through his hair for ticks

16. When you are done tell him, 'I'm not doing your butt. That's Juniper's job.'

17. Jump on his shoulders and scream, 'Think you happy thoughts! Then fly!'

18. When he doesn't stomp on his foot and yell, 'Your nothing like Peter Pan!'

19. Tell him the reason why no one smacks him on the butt is because they are afraid there hand will get stuck in his butt hair

20. Laugh at him when he cries about it

**Haha! Alright! Grover needs to man up! Haha this is so much fun write. Too bad I write them during science… and waste class time! **


	7. Chapter 7

Leo Valdez

1. Steal his tool belt

2. Don't give it back till he admits he is a man hoe

3. Flirt with him for a day

4. When he asks you out say "Oh I'm sorry. I'm not into male strippers."

5. When he insists he is not a male stripper claim you've seen him at gay bars

6. Ask him when he is always the third wheel

7. Ask him if he thinks Annabeth is attractive

8. If he says yes yell "Annabeth! Leo wants to sleep with you!"

9. Laugh when Percy beats him up

10. Call him 'Repair Boy'

11. Insist he and Piper are meant for each other

12. Say it in front of Jason

13. Follow that statement by saying they would make beautiful babies

14. Laugh when Jason beats him up

15. Pants him in front of the whole camp

16. Hang said pants on the flagpole

17. Steal Riptide and put it in his tool belt

18. Steal one of Annabeth's bras and put it in his tool belt

19. Inform Percy and Annabeth where their stolen items are

20. Laugh when he gets beat up by them both

**Aww poor Leo! Anyway if anyone else is doing the whole Annoy the Demigods thing do not copy my sayings. AT ALL. Thank you. I don't own PJO or HOO**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

1. Call her the 'Red-Headed Demon'

2. When she asks why you are doing this say you heard Annabeth calling her that and thought it had a nice ring to it

3. Watch and enjoy as Rachel confronts Annabeth about it

4. Start making pins and T-shirts for the Annabeth/Rachel war you just started

5. Tell Rachel even if she hadn't become the Oracle, Percy still wouldn't go out with her.

6. Insist that Ariel is her long lost sister

7. Ask her if she is a mermaid

8. When she asks why you would ask that say, "That's the only reason Percy would even remotely like you, right?"

9. Ask her is she has a Facebook

10. When she says yes, smack her and say "What is wrong with you! Are you trying to blow our cover?"

11. Insist that she is a robot clone sent from the future

12. Ask her if she's like the Terminator and you're like John Conner

13. Only answer to her if she calls you John Conner

14. Follow her around for the whole day and never leave her side

15. In public places shout, "Stop hitting me! Why are you so abusive?"

16. Make her watch Shake It Up and insist it's the greatest show since Dora

17. Call her a Ginger

18. Enforce 'kick a Ginger day'

19. Play connect the dots on her face with her freckles

20. Kill her.

Okay that was going a bit too far…

**I'm looking for something new to write. If you guys have any ideas for a new story that you just haven't been able to write down, PM me and I'll see if I can do it. Hope you enjoyed this Fanfic!**

**~Imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch **


End file.
